Fuerte
by LESVAL
Summary: Muchas veces te llamaron débil, pero ahora ¡Nadie te llamaría débil nunca más!


**FUERTE**

* * *

.

**S&S**

.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

.

.

_Es real… ¡Lo amas, no lo dejes ir! ¡Se fuerte con un demonios!_

Suspiraste prolongadamente, el viento movió el mechón que acariciaba tu rostro, el oxigeno se tornó insuficiente…

Él estaba de vuelta a tu lado, todo aquello a lo que estaban destinados parecía estar tangible nuevamente. Sin embargo algo no cuadraba, algo en tu cuerpo parecía estar flotando en la nada, sin pertenecer a ningún lado, ¡Luchando por salir! Más te aferraste a las cosas que debían ser.

—Bombón… ¿Sabes? Yo nunca me olvidare de ti. —escuchaste esas palabras, y algo terrible se despertó en ti, apenas duro un segundo, eras buena evitando.

No analizaste, no había tiempo de ello, andabas en automático, todas las miradas estaban en ti, estabas confundida, demasiado ocupada con esbozar aquella sonrisa que parecía tranquilizar a los demás.

—¡Sí!, nosotros seremos siempre buenos amigos. —hablaste impulsivamente, y escuchaste a todos reír.

Te sentiste aliviada, al parecer aquella respuesta había sido algo digno de ti. A lo lejos oíste murmullos y reclamos sobre que tú nunca entendías nada, y les diste la razón, no entendías nada en ese momento y volviste a reír.

_¡La sonrisa era tu mejor negación! _

Le miraste a los ojos y te irradiaste por última vez de su resplandor, de aquella seguridad única que de él se desprendía, su perfume embriago de nuevo tus sentidos y algo en ti se agudizo, un miedo feroz te devoraba por dentro ¿En verdad se iría? Él había prometido ser tu guardaespaldas, protegerte pasará lo que pasará. ¿En verdad te dejaría sola? Aquello parecía ser una estúpida y cruel mentira y así decidiste creerlo. La sola idea de no volver a ver su hermoso rostro te pareció dolorosa, inaceptable e indigerible.

La lucha aun permanecía, y era la más difícil de todas, la más devastadora. La lucha interna con la que batallabas a solas era totalmente demoledora; pero debías resistir, ¡No ser débil! Como siempre te habían llamado, debías serlo; por él, por ellas, por todos.

Te dio la espalda, el momento había llegado, quisiste gritar, ahogaste un sollozo y lloraste por dentro, ¡Sí que lo hiciste!, además te maldeciste por ser débil y conformista, por ser buena fingiendo. Anhelaste con desesperación regresar el tiempo. ¡Maldeciste a tu peor enemigo!

El destino... Pero era tarde, él ya se había ido, llevándose consigo tu corazón, y los breves sueños que alguna vez te permitiste concebir.

Volteaste a Darien, aquél hombre que todos juraban era el amor de tu vida, estabas con él ¡Al fin! Toda se resumía a estar con él, y sin embargo te sentiste sola. ¿Valió la pena dejarlo ir? En realidad nunca supiste que podías elegir, para ustedes nunca estuvieron permitidas las opciones.

Con Seiya fue diferente, lo que sentiste por él no fue de golpe, mucho menos una mentira. Lo quisiste poco a poco, hasta que sin darte cuenta te enamoraste de él. Con Darien había sucedido lo contrario, de odiarse mutuamente, de pronto alguien decidió que estaban predestinados, nunca nadie les pregunto si eso era lo que ustedes realmente querían.

—¿Darien, de verdad me quieres?

Le preguntaste por última vez, necesitabas saberlo.

—Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo.

Te respondió y tú sonreíste por inercia, sus dulces palabras no despertaron ningún latido en tu corazón. Más sin embargo estar con él te brindaba la seguridad de estar haciendo lo correcto. La humedad que recorrió tu mejilla te hizo sonreír irónicamente, porque aquellas lágrimas te revelaron lo que tanto te habías negado a descubrir.

_"Estaban en la tarima de un teatro invisible". _Después de todo, no eran más que dos actores que habían aceptado interpretar lo mejor posible sus papeles_. _Un contrato que era dolorosamente irrevocable.

Al final el tiempo pasa con pesada amargura. Aprendiste a vivir entre lágrimas y sollozos. Por infinitas noches reviviste la escena de despedida, una y otra vez; pero en ella no eras débil, en ella le gritabas que lo amabas, entregándote por completo entre sus brazos. Su piel contra tu piel, sus labios acoplándose perfectamente entre los tuyos, trayendo consigo una felicidad que resulta abrumadora… Fue tu sueño preferido durante largos años.

El tintineo áspero de la lluvia se impacta contra el cristal de tu ventana, y comienzas a adorarlo. Entre un repique y otro logras comprender que amas la frialdad de la lluvia, ¡Y quisieras mojarte y enfermar hasta descansar en la dulce y silenciosa muerte!La lluvia trae consigo la nostalgia de una vida perdida, el fatal sentimiento de haberle conocido tarde, la ilusión inquieta de una mañana imposible, cada gota de lluvia tiembla en el cristal turbio y le dejan divinas heridas de diamante. Son poetas de agua que han visto y que meditan lo que la muchedumbre de los ríos saben.

_¡Tú lo amabas!_

Tu alma tiene tristeza de la lluvia serena, tristeza resignada de un amor irrealizable. Porque cuando tú lloras llueve cada vez más fuerte, y sólo así, te sientes acompañada; sabes a la perfección que en tu llanto interno no estás sola.

Nunca más le volviste a ver… jamás te permitirías flaquear; nunca te permitirías decepcionarlos, para ti no estaba permitido amar...

Luchaste a cada segundo contra ti misma, contra tus sueños, tus anhelos, la necesidad de tu piel y tu corazón. Por ellas, por él, ¡Por todos! Muchas veces te llamarón débil, pero al fin fuiste consciente de que a pesar de todo fuiste fuerte. ¡Nadie te llamaría débil nunca más!

.

.

* * *

**Bueno acá les dejo algo que surgió de improvisto. **Siempre pensé que Serena fue débil al no mirar otras opciones más que aquél estupido destino impuesto... A mi nadie ni nada me quita de la cabeza que ella sintio algo más que amistad por nuestra amada estrella fugaz. Fue débil, sí... pero igual hay que reconocerle que debio ser bastante fuerte como para soportar quizás el peso de una amor irrealizable...

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

**¡Hey, no te olvides de dejar review!**

XOXO


End file.
